1. Field of the Invention
The invention is related to a heavy ion accelerating apparatus and method, and, in particular, to the field of resonant accelerators and could be used for the design or reconstruction of operating accelerators.
2. Description of Related Art
There exist accelerating structures with USQF of the four chamber, H resonator type. They are typically used for accelerating light ions. See, for example, Potter, J. M. et al., IEEE Trans. Nucl. Science, NS-26, No. 3, 1979, p. 3745. High Frequency (HF) quadrupole focusing is provided by the generation of respective magnetic fields in the resonator's chambers, and an accelerating electric field is formed by modulation of electrodes.
Accelerating structures based on the principle of four chamber, H resonators, having high shunt impedance, are widely used in accelerating technology, though because their diameter is inversely proportional to their resonant frequency, they become impractical at frequencies lower than approximately 88 MHz, i.e. for the acceleration of heavy ions.
Another problem with such structures is weak coupling between the chambers, which is most characteristic of the case where the length of the accelerating structure (L) is much greater than the wave length (.lambda.) of the HF filed. This results in the appearance of parasitic modes near the main oscillation mode, which requires special countermeasures to be taken to stabilize the HF fields.